


Maximum!Tale

by MaxTheUselessDeku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Minor Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheUselessDeku/pseuds/MaxTheUselessDeku
Summary: This is an AU of Undertale, which I created a few years ago. Essentially, with recent revisions, I have come upon what I really want for this. Explanations will be given in the first post.





	1. Chapter 1

Origins:  
Maximum!Tale actually started out as an entirely different AU. It was initially an AU I put together with some friends that would have us as the main cast. Ew, a self-insert, right? Anywho, I was placed as everyone's favorite lazy, trombone-playing skeleton, Sans. 

Sadly, the project got dropped. However, it just bugged me so much that all the work I put in for my character was going to be laid to waste, so I decided, "Hey! I'll just insert my character (with major edits, of course) into the story!" That's how the idea of Maximum!Tale came into existence. Instead of having Max not really do anything, I decided to have him replace Sans at the end of a Genocide route. "Oh this is just an OC is Sans, blah blah blah..." Yeah, it did start as that originally. His backstory was edgy and he was too Mary Sue-ish. He had glowing eyes, magic, blasters, all the works. Over time, he did dull down on some aspects, but it was back in late December and January that I had majorly revised his character.

Revamped:  
I had redone his original character sheet I drew up, and with much better visuals and drawing in general. Soon after, in January, I started a comic of what his redone fight would look like. I finished it yesterday, on May 14, 2020, after not touching it since early February. He was actually much more human now, with only one REAL magic attack, which leads to his demise. Also, the edge is waaaaaay toned down. There are only about one or two spots where you could scoff and say, "Edgy" at least in my opinion. 

Timings:  
There were also many changes made to the AU itself. For example, the timing between the fallen humans is much smaller. The main thing is that in the span of about ten years (more or less), the first six fall, the OC is one of them. In order to make this more plausible, I have included another small detail, that being there is a lure placed by the Monster Supporters from when the monsters were sealed away. The order of souls is screwed around a little because of this. Max is KINDNESS, and he's the most current to fall, though it had been a few years. Max is aged 14-15 years and has spent about 2 or 3 of those years in the Underground, meaning the time since Chara's fall being when Max is 3-4. 

Relationships:  
Yay, the part where I go in-depth to talk about everyone's relationships, but not romantic, bleugh! We're talking friendship!

First up: Chara and Max.  
-Chara is Max's big sister. Remember how I was talking about how old Max was when Chara fell? Well, it was because it was important! Chara had gone missing when Max was little, though still old enough to remember her. There's a little bit at the end of the fight where Max apologizes to his "Big Sis" before collapsing. This is probably a really lame connection, but I thought I'd ditch the really edgy origin story, which will go unsaid due to my new dislike for it. I might go into more depth about their relationship later.

Next: Max and the Skelebros.  
-"Oh, now the OC is *friends* with the Skelebros!" is a common complaint I've heard. This is honestly just because he wouldn't make sense anywhere else. The Ruins wouldn't make sense, Waterfall wouldn't, and Hotland... it was more plausible, but I felt I had to stay true to my origins so I had Max live with them. Max is good friends with Papyrus, but better friends with Sans. I initially had him know about alternate timelines, but now, I decided, "No, that's just making him Sans!" so that was scrapped. He does have some recollection of past RELOADS, so he'll be confused after the human comes back, saying something like, "Wait... d-didn't you die?" or "Eugh... Deja vu..." et cetera. More on that later... probably.  
\--Papyrus:  
Further into detail on the relationship between Max and Papyrus. Papyrus likes Max because he isn't mega lazy, like Sans. Max also has dabbled with cooking but his cooking is... mediocre to say the least. He does patrol with Papyrus and doesn't take up a sentry post with Sans because Max can't sit around like that for hours on end. He enjoys Papyrus' upbeat nature.  
\--Sans:  
Max and Sans' relationship was initially supposed to be Max clinging around to Sans. Now, he still has that relationship with Sans, but it is definitely not as close as before. Max still hangs out with him, for example, he can be seen with Sans at a sentry post, talking and laughing (Like at the Waterfall post). He will take over the post for Sans he takes you to Grillby's. He can be found doing comedy at the MTT Resort also. I have yet to decide where else to show him. I would appreciate some suggestions.

Max and Undyne:  
-This is a... stressed friendship. Max and Undyne are not enemies nor allies. They are on neutral grounds because the one who had almost killed him was Undyne. They made up for Papyrus' sake. Max still doesn't fully trust her. Alphys pushes her to take steps toward reconciliation with Max.

Max and Alphys:  
-A friendship that is full of arguments, friendly ones though. Their views on anime are vastly different, but they still enjoy watching anime together and eating ramen, just like two weeaboos would do. She tries to get him to open up to Undyne, but his response is always "I'll do it when I' ready."

Max and Toriel:  
-Second Mom. He enjoys butterscotch pie, but he likes snail pie decently. He regrets leaving her alone in the Ruins and doesn't dare go near the door because of that guilt.

Max and Asgore:  
-Avoids at all costs. He is always intimidated and scared when around Asgore. Max doesn't really trust him.

Max and Monsterkind:  
-Max is generally open and accepting of all monsters, though he is wary around members of the Royal Guard. Monsters are not fully trusting of him, which is natural.

I think that's all I should put in here at the moment, so expect some other updates soon. I'm very new to Archive of Our Own, so please forgive me for stuff that might be formatted weirdly and other stuff. Anyways, remember, same bat time, same bat channel!


	2. Max Overworld Dialogue (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue that Max says when you interact with him in the overworld. This list is a work in progress. I'd appreciate recommendations on some other dialogue!

Snowdin:  
-"Oh, hey! A fellow human! How're you doing? I'm Max, by the way." (by the Nice Cream stand)  
"It's such a nice day..." (second time talking to him, repeats if talked to again, until the 50th time)  
"...You're really determined to get me to say something else, right? Are you that interested in me? I- I'm flattered... but there's nothing really interesting about me. Don't waste your   
time on me, go on ahead to town!" (forever after at that location. Remains there until the player walks into Snowdin.)  
-"This river is really calming..." (by the river.)  
-"Come on... just work..." (At Grillby's, trying to fix the jukebox)

Waterfall:  
-"Oh, howdy! *to Sans* I'll take over the post until you get back." (At Waterfall Sentry Post.)  
-"These flakes aren't half bad." (Tem Village)

That's all for now! It's kind of hard to have him in certain places, so it's a work in progress. I hope this further expanded some understanding of my AU.  
Also, an announcement!  
I will be posting the full story of Maximum!Tale in a less game-dependant setting, if any of that makes sense. So, remember, same bat time, same bat channel!


End file.
